A Royal Surrogacy
by newsies-on-a-mission
Summary: When Evie finds out that she can't carry children, Mal decides to become her surrogate mother.


Evie's POV

After Ben's coronation, all of us finished high school at Auradon Prep. Ben and Mal ended up getting married two years after graduation. They've been married for two years now and have their 3 month old heir, Princess Brielan Gabriella of the United States of Auradon. Excuse me, her royal highness Princess Brielan Gabriella of the United States of Auradon. Jay became the tourney coach and PE teacher at Auradon Prep. He married Audrey, who now owns her own dress shop, a year ago and are expecting a little boy in three months. Jane and Carlos got married four months ago. Jane is the headmistress of Auradon Prep and Carlos owns a pet store in downtown Arendelle next to Audrey's dress shop. They just found out they're expecting! As for Doug and I, I teach chemistry and he is the band director at Auradon Prep. We have been married for almost six months. For the last four, we've been trying to get pregnant. So far, we've had no luck. We're going to see the doctor this afternoon to find out why we've had trouble. Both Doug and I are afraid that we're unable to have children.

"Evie, your laptop is ringing." Doug calls from downstairs.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my laptop from my desk in the study. _Great. My mother._ I answer the call.

"Hi mom." I walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

"Evie, have you been crying?" She says noticing the tear stains on my cheeks.

"No." Truth was, I cried myself to sleep in Doug's arms last night.

"Evie Elizabeth, why were you crying?" She practically yelled.

"It doesn't matter mom! You've never cared about me." I yell.

"Evie, I care about you."

"Oh really? Did you come to my wedding? No. How about my graduation? No. When I told you that I was dating Doug, you told me to break up with him!" I start crying. "Can't you see that he makes me happy? Even if I'm not the prettiest girl in the world, he sure makes me feel like it. You convince me that I'm ugly. I HATE YOU!" I hang up and Doug is standing behind me. He sits down next to me and wraps his arms around me. I nuzzle my head into his chest and cry.

"It's going to be okay princess." Doug says as he rubs my back with his hand.

I pull away and his shirt has my mascara and tear stains on it. "Looks like you need a new shirt."

"It can be washed."

I look at the clock. "I need to fix my makeup and you need to put on a new shirt. We're going to be late!"

We walked into the doctors and Doug checked in. I sat down in a chair and started fiddling with my fingers.

Doug sits down next to me and points to my wedding ring. "I promised you that I would stick with you, in sickness and in health." He then points to his ring.

We wait for a few more minutes and a nurse finally calls my name. "Evie?" Doug and I get up and follow the nurse to a room. She gestures to the bed and I get on it.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asks.

"We've been trying to get pregnant for four months and have had two unsuccessful rounds of IVF."

"Maybe you should try surrogacy if you want biological children." The nurse suggests. "According to your records the two of you are fertile, so surrogacy will most likely work. Come back when you find a surrogate mother."

"Thank you." I say and Doug and I leave the room.

When we get the car, I start bawling.

"It's okay princess." Doug says grasping my hand.

"No, Doug. It's not. I'll never get to go through what Mal did and Jane and Audrey are. I'll never experience morning sickness, feel the baby move, feel it kick, feel my water break, experience labor and contractions, or get to push." I say and continue crying.

I had told Mal about the appointment last night and she wanted to hear about it as soon as possible, so that's where we were headed. Mal, Ben, and baby Brielan met us at the gate. As soon as we get out of the car Mal starts asking questions.

"How was the appointment?"

"Okay."

"E, your makeup is all messed up, so you've been crying. What did the doctor say?"

"The doctor says that I'm unable to carry a baby. She told us to consider surrogacy and adoption." I say and start to cry again.

"Evie, look at me." I look at Mal. "I'll be your surrogate."

"Really?"

"Totally."

"Thank you." I say as I give her hug. Our husbands and Brielan join the hug.


End file.
